The Perfect Christmas Gift
by Phaze
Summary: Clark wants to get Lana a specail Christmas gift, and he needs Lex's help. There in, the adventure begins. My first Fanfiction. Please R


Smallville: The Perfect Christmas Gift  
  
The nameless servant who answered the door lead him to the large study where he was asked to wait for the Luthor ancestral home's, only occupant, Lex Luthor. The room, as the Scottish style mansion had been shipped over brick by brick from its historical birth place, and it was cold and dark. Even with the heat running, a fire in the fireplace and his own sense of immunity to the cold, Clark felt a chill as he waited for his friend to enter.  
  
He had long since admired the large model, mid evil castle that stood on the large table at the center of the room. With its toy soldiers set around for a mock invasion. Clark liked to come here and play, if only momentarily with the little soldiers, while waiting for Lex. It was a toy that he nor anyone he knew in Smallville could ever afford, but Lex Luthor was not from Smallville.  
  
Clark made his way over to the setting, but stopped short of touching the pieces. For as much joy as these toys gave to him, he knew for Lex it held much anguish and loathing. His eyes gazed to the spot just before the castle's gate where he knew something was missing. A large model Trojan horse use to sit there as an evident sign of the castle's defeat, but that horse was no more. It was then Clark's mind wandered back to a few weeks earlier when he had visited Lex before.  
  
Lex was already in the study when Clark arrived holding a collection of small food storage containers. The room seemed even darker than normal, and the fire was not lit. Lex stood over the table lurking in the shadows.  
  
Clark waited a few minutes before making his presence known. Then he spoke softly. "Hey Lex." He tried to open casually. "Happy turkey day."  
  
Lex only grunted.  
  
"Hey, I can't stay long." He continued. "Pete. Chloe and my folks are waiting for me over at the game field. The Smallville Crows are playing today."  
  
Still there was no response.  
  
Clark held out the containers in his hands with an uneasy feeling. "My Mom asked me to stop by and drop these off for you."  
  
Still he did not reply.  
  
"It's turkey with all the fixings. My Mom made it."  
  
"I have a turkey." Lex finally grunted.  
  
"Yeah, but not one home grown on the Kent farm." Clark attempted to smile. "This one had a name until Tuesday."  
  
Lex made no effort to recognize the joke.  
  
He placed the containers on the edge of the table. "Well," He then added with a sense of defeat. "Maybe later you might want to try it out. You'll like the stuffing. Mom won a blue ribbon for it one year at the fare. I think you and your Dad will enjoy it."  
  
Lex turned towards him for the first time. "My Dad's not here, Clark."  
  
This took the younger man by surprise as he blurted. "What? But it's Thanksgiving. Why wouldn't your father be with you?"  
  
"Because he had better things to do, Kent." Lex responded harshly. "My old man is working his way through this year's set of centerfolds. I think he's spending the weekend with Miss July. So November is a page he hasn't turned yet."  
  
Clark was at a lost for words. He never had to spend a holiday without his parents, and never even thought of the possibility it could happen. "Wow, that's rough, Lex." He said. "I didn't know."  
  
Lex picked up one of the containers and shook it slightly. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Clark. I still get a home cooked Kent family meal out of it. Rubber maid has made your folk's life easier hasn't it. Just think, they might have had to invite me over for dinner if they didn't have this space age polymer to ship in."  
  
"That's not fair, Lex." Clark defended. "I'm sure I could have talked my parents into an invitation if they knew you were going to spend the holiday alone."  
  
"That would have been great, Clark." Lex eyes grew dark. "How could you possibly talk your folks into welcoming a Luthor into their home when I can't even get my own father to spend time with me?"  
  
Clark decided to remain silent and not attempt to answer the question.  
  
Lex seemed to pull himself together and took a deep breath. "Hey, Clark." His voice was softer. "I didn't mean to attack you like that. It's just that...." He too went silent not finishing his thoughts.  
  
"I know, Lex." Clark tried to be understanding. "It's hard."  
  
A grin came across Lex's face as he picked up the horse from the table. "Life is hard Clark, But family is hell." He said pivoting around in one smooth swoop and threw the antique horse at the fireplace mantle shattering it into a thousand small pieces.  
  
Clark was shocked by his deliberate and unannounced action, and took a reactive step back.  
  
Then, just as if nothing had happen, Lex turned back to him, with a big grin and asked. "So what were you saying about a football game?"  
  
The events of that day still shook in Clark's memory, but he smiled as he thought of his own little secret. Because, since that day, Clark has been carving out a new Trojan Horse from a piece of driftwood, and he planned to present it to Lex as his Christmas present. One that he hoped would hold much better memories for him.  
  
"Clark." A much cheerier Lex entered the room. "To what do I owe this visit?"  
  
"Hey, Lex." Clark stood up and smiled. "You got me deep in thought again."  
  
"You're a Kent, Clark. Thoughts are all you can afford. Enjoy them. "  
  
"Very funny, Lex." Clark collected his thoughts again. "I hope you don't mind, but I came here to ask you for a favor."  
  
"Well that's a first."  
  
"I try to save up the favors for when I need something real important." Clark joked. "Like now."  
  
"Is the mean old banker threatening to foreclose on the Kent farm three days before Christmas?" Lex enjoyed having Clark at his mercy for a few seconds. "Which would be very ironic since my father most likely owns the bank."  
  
"No, nothing that drastic." Clark laughed along. "It's for me. Not my folks."  
  
It took Clark a few seconds to pull out a catalog from his ever present back pack. "Take a look at the necklace I circled." He said handing it to Lex. "It's a gold set heart shaped locket with a small diamond inlay on the outside. I want to buy it for Lana, for Christmas. "  
  
Lex looked it over. "Not bad. So this bauble is too rich for your blood and you need a loan?"  
  
"No, that's not it." Clark replied quickly. "I've saved up all the money from my allowance and odd jobs I've done, but the problem is this jeweler does not have a store in Smallville. The nearest one is in Metropolis."  
  
Lex flipped a few pages. "For God's Sake, Kent. Get on the web. Everyone has a web sight these days, so does this company. Ask your folks to let you use their credit card number. Heck, I'll front you the number of my own plastic. "  
  
"That's not the way I want to do it, Lex."  
  
"Well, then I'll have my people pick it up and deliver it personally."  
  
"No Lex." Clark stopped him. "You don't understand. That's not how I want it done. I mean this picture looks great and all, and I've already cruised the web sight, but I need more than pictures and testimonials before I hand out this much cash."  
  
Lex looked at the price. "Two hundred dollars. You have two hundred dollars?"  
  
"Yes, but you see," Clark tried to explain. "I don't want to buy it on line or from a catalog. I want to go to Metropolis and hold it in my hand before I decide to buy it. I need to hold it, feel it and get a sense of what it will look like around Lana's neck."  
  
"Gee Kent." Lex remarked. "Has stalker ever been entered into any of your permanent records?"  
  
"Come on, Lex." Clark was growing weary. "This is important."  
  
"So, what are you asking me here, Clark?"  
  
"For a ride, Lex." He finally got to the point. "I need to get to the city. My father will never let me drive the truck all the way up there alone, and with snow on the ground. So I was thinking, you might take me along on your next trip."  
  
"And you waited for three days before Christmas to ask?"  
  
"I know it's short notice, but I didn't have all the money until yesterday." Clark seemed almost to be pleading with his friend. "So what do you say?"  
  
"Well," Lex thought for a minute. "All my other business in Metropolis is on hold for the holidays, but I am flying up to spend Christmas with my Dad on Christmas eve. So I could take you along and just have the Pilot shuttle the copter back with you."  
  
"You would do that?" Clark beamed.  
  
"Sure, Clark." Lex smiled back. "Not like it's my Luthor Corp that would be losing out on the deal."  
  
"Thanks, Lex." Clark almost jumped out of his skin with excitement.  
  
"There is just one small thing." Lex added. "When we go to this Mall, You need to help me pick out a gift for my Dad."  
  
"Fine." Clark agreed. "I'm sure we can find something in Metropolis for the man who has everything." He thought for a minute. "Oh, but I need to be back early. My parents have a very strict Christmas Eve tradition, and I can not miss out."  
  
"I don't see a problem." Lex assured him. "We'll head out early that morning, and you'll be back roasting your chestnuts at the Kent farm before sun set."  
  
"Thanks Lex. I owe you."  
  
  
  
The next few days passed as most in Smallville. Then school was let out for Christmas vacation, and on the very next day, Chloe Sullivan found herself at the door to the Kent Farm's kitchen. Chloe was a straight A student for the most part and found school to be enjoyable and exciting at times. This day, however, she was nervous because today she was going to have her first lesson at making Christmas treats. An over achiever at most things in her life, she found cooking as being one of the most allusive. So mustering up all her inner strength, she knocked softly on the door. A small part of her hoped no one would hear, so she could go off on her merry way with the self assuredness that she tried.  
  
Much to her dismay, She saw the shadow behind the curtain's approach from inside, and the door began to open. Relief filled her slightly as she noticed that it was Clark answering, wearing his famous blue jeans and only a tee shirt. She could not help admire that look on him. She secretly wondered when if ever she would be able to tell him of her feelings for him, and if the two would ever belong to each other.  
  
"Chloe?" He spat out through a mouth full of toast and jam. "I didn't know it would be you."  
  
"Santa Claus comes tonight, Clark." She said sarcastically. "He doesn't do early deliveries even for you."  
  
"Ha, ha." He laughed swallowing the last of the food. "I meant, I thought it would be Lex. He should be picking me up to drive over to the Luthor Corps heliport."  
  
"So you're actually going through with it." She gently pushed her way pass him into the kitchen. "You are going to haul you skinny little butt all the way up to the big bad city for Lana. A girl who is head over heals for the football king of Smallville. Just to get her a Christmas present?"  
  
"Not just any present." He closed the door. "I showed you the picture of the locket. I think she'll just flip when I give it to her."  
  
"You know Clark," Chloe sat on one of the counter stools. "Just because you are giving Lana a heart, doesn't mean she is going to buy her own heart back from Whitney and give it to you."  
  
"Maybe not right away, but I don't think she will be able to ignore how I feel for much longer, and it's just a matter of time before..."  
  
"Before what, Clark? The Football god Whitney Fordman returns to Mount Olympus and leaves a clear open path for you to take over?"  
  
Clark smiled as he made his way to the refrigerator. "I keep forgetting how much of a hopeless romantic you are not, Chloe." He pulled out a pint- size bottle of milk. Whitney and I are like the Tortoise and the hare. He may be winning now with all his flashy moves, but I am like the tortoise and playing it slow and steady." He said as he made his way back to the counter.  
  
"Yeah, but don't they make turtle soup at the end of that story?"  
  
Clark flashed her a snide grin, the kind that just melted her heart, but he would never know. He then asked. "So why are you here so early anyway." He raised the bottle to his lips.  
  
"Not from the bottle." He heard his mother's voice call as she entered from the hall. "And Chloe is here as my guest."  
  
"Mom." Clark smiled sheepishly as she handed him a glass. "I was just looking for a glass."  
  
"Well it's not in the bottle, Clark."  
  
Chloe was trying not to laugh when Clark beamed his "Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" Look in her direction.  
  
Martha Kent then turned her attention to her guest. "So are you ready for our big adventure?"  
  
"What adventure?" Clark asked as he finally took a sip of milk, this time from the glass.  
  
"Chloe and I are going to make Christmas cookies, among other treats." Martha told him.  
  
"Christmas cookies." Clark almost spat up his drink. "Chloe, you're going to cook?"  
  
"Yes." She said with her mocked hurt look.  
  
"But you can't even slice that roll cookie dough without cutting yourself." He joked. "There's no telling what you'll do when you add fire to the mix."  
  
"Enough Clark." Martha sternly warned. "I think Chloe is being Brave to try and conquer cooking, and impress her family."  
  
"Brave, my eye." Clark continued. "Don't think for a minute that she is going to actually eat anything she cooks."  
  
"Maybe not. But you will." Martha said with a devious look in her eye. "Just for that remark, I will have Chloe make a special batch of sugar cookies just for you. And regardless of the out come, you will eat every single one until they are all gone."  
  
"Ah, Mom. Wouldn't the electric chair be more humane?"  
  
With that, the conversation was over. Martha gave him her stern mother look, and he knew better than to push, even a joke, any further.  
  
"All right, I gotta go finish getting dress anyway." He said as he walked to the hall. "Just remember Mom, your last name is Kent, not Stewart. Have a little mercy on the girl."  
  
Once he was out of the room, Martha smiled at Chloe. "Don't take him too personal. My little boy becomes more like a man every day."  
  
"That's okay Mrs. Kent. I enjoy the banter around this house." Chloe told her. "My family, we don't banter. We fight, but we don't banter."  
  
It was a few more minutes before Clark came back down with a red sweater over his white tee shirt and his sox were now covered by a pair of brown hiking boots. He picked up his jacket from its hanging place in the front hall and made his way back to the kitchen.  
  
Chloe could not help by admire his walk as he came up the hall. Clark came off as a man with boyish charms and she liked that about him.  
  
She quickly snapped back to her senses as she thought she saw Martha staring at her from the corner of her eye. She turned back to her mentor and gave a sweet smile. "You were saying?"  
  
"I was asking you if you wanted something to drink?" Martha repeated with what appeared to be an amused grin.  
  
"Oh no. Maybe I'll have a soda later, but I'm still fine from breakfast." Chloe assured her.  
  
"Don't forget your hat." Martha said to Clark when he walked behind her.  
  
"Why would I need a hat?" He asked like most teenagers getting instructions from their parent. "We are going to be in a car, then on a helicopter which will bring us to another car and then the Metropolis Mall. Only to repeat in reverse on the way back."  
  
"Just bring your hat, Clark." Martha sighed. "The weather report said there's some snow coming in this afternoon, and I want you to be dressed. I still don't know why you want to risk a trip all the way to the city on a day like this."  
  
"Because I have no other choice, now." He said. "It's too late to get the locket any other way. Besides, I'll be with Lex the whole way up, and with the same highly trained Luthor Corp pilot all the way back. So don't worry."  
  
Just then they heard a knocking on the kitchen door. "That's Lex." Clark said. "Please don't play the worried Mom card in front of my other friend."  
  
Chloe opened the door and gave Lex a half smile.  
  
"Miss Sullivan." He greeted her. "It is so nice to see your lovely face this morning."  
  
"Clark, it's Lex." She said trying to show no emotions.  
  
"Come in, Lex." Clark called out. "I have to run up and get my hat. I'll be right down."  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Kent, and a very merry Christmas to you and your husband."  
  
"Thank you Lex." She too forced a smile.  
  
"We're going to bake some killer cookies." Chloe remarked taking her stool seat again.  
  
"And that is a good thing?" Lex, who was kidding, asked.  
  
"It will be if they don't actually turn out to be killers."  
  
"I'm sure with Mrs. Kent at the helm, they will be nothing less than perfect." Lex replied.  
  
"Wow, you really do have the Eddie Haskell bit down." Martha remarked.  
  
Chloe and Lex both turned to her and said simultaneously. "Eddie who?"  
  
"I have to get more friends my own age." With that, Martha turned away and began to rinse out the breakfast dishes.  
  
Clark barreled back into the room fully dressed for winter. "Sorry to make you wait. I'm ready Lex."  
  
Lex scanned him over from head to foot. "Kent, we're going to Metropolis, not the north pole."  
  
Clark shot a disgusted look over to his mother. She did not even bother to turn around. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her back. "Keep the hat in your pocket in case you need it later."  
  
Chloe could not help chuckling at the whole mess.  
  
Pulling off the hat and picking up his back pack, Clark made his way to the door. "Let's go Lex. I'll see you later, Mom and Chloe."  
  
"Bye Clark. Bring me back a wooden nickel." Chloe joked.  
  
Martha turned back with a stern look. "Be careful." She warned.  
  
Clark blew her a kiss and shot out the door.  
  
Lex stood in the door frame for a second. "Don't worry, Mrs. Kent. I will see to it that your boy is well taken care of." With that, he too was gone.  
  
  
  
The ride to the heliport and trip to Metropolis were very uneventful. Lex and Clark shared a few jokes and talked of the relevant social issues. It was mid morning by the time they made their way to the mall, and it was bustling with last minute Christmas shoppers.  
  
Standing in the large crowd, Lex pointed in the east direction. "The jewelry store you want is down this way."  
  
"Oh, Okay." Clark strained to hear him.  
  
As they were walking, Clark felt like a small child spinning on his heals every so often to look and take in all the sights around him. "I don't believe people live in this kind of mad rush all the time." He leaned over to say in Lex's ear.  
  
"Welcome to the big city, Clark." Lex laughed over the noise. "Some people would not have it any other way."  
  
After a few minutes, Lex gently pushed Clark into the direction of a small Jewelry store. Once inside, things became allot more quiet, and they could again hear them selves think.  
  
"Is this the one?" Clark asked.  
  
"Sure is." Lex assured him. "Now go up to the counter, tell the lady what you want, and make your purchase."  
  
"Okay." Clark cased the place wide eyed. He approached the counter in the far corner and waited for the nice woman behind the counter to finish with her first customer before helping him.  
  
Meanwhile, the manager of the store approached Lex who was still standing at the entrance. "Mr. Luthor, my apologies. We had no idea you would be coming in for an inspection."  
  
"I'm not here on business." Lex said softly. "I'm helping a friend with a purchase. See that tall kid with the back pack?"  
  
"Yes, Of course. Quite a handsome young man." The manager remarked.  
  
Lex tossed him a snide look. "Well he's here to buy a gift for his girlfriend." He made a point to note the girl in friend. "Make sure what ever he wants is within his price range. I'll cover the difference."  
  
"Yes, of course Mr. Luthor."  
  
"And this is between us. He doesn't have to know."  
  
"I understand, sir." With that said, he left.  
  
Back at the counter, Clark waited patiently for his turn. After a few seconds, he noticed a little dark haired girl about ten or eleven, staring up at him.  
  
"Hi." He politely smiled.  
  
"Hello." She replied  
  
"My name is Clark, what's your's."  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell strangers." She said seeming very un-impress by his politeness.  
  
"That's a good rule to stick by." He tried to make polite conversation all the while hoping she would just go away.  
  
"My Daddy is in the service, but he's coming home tonight to be with us for Christmas." She went on to inform him.  
  
"That should be nice."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Clark began to nervously shift his weight. "Ah, Fifteen. Why?"  
  
"You're cute." She boldly said.  
  
Clark's face lit up bright red with embarrassment. "Why thank you."  
  
"My Daddy said I can't date until I'm at least fifteen. Do you date?"  
  
"A little." The conversation had become a little too personal for him.  
  
"Is that why you are here? Do you have a girlfriend to buy a gift for?"  
  
"You are a very inquisitive little girl aren't you." He smiled down at her.  
  
"I'm going to be Barbara Walters when I grow up." She beamed.  
  
It was then when the elderly sales woman approached. "May I help you and your sister, young man?" She smiled.  
  
"She's not my sister." Clark said under his breath as he turned his attention to his purchase. "I am interested in purchasing a locket. I saw it in your catalog." He placed his back pack on the counter and pulled out the flyer.  
  
"It's for his girlfriend." The young girl announced.  
  
They both looked at her for a second, and then decided to go on without remarks.  
  
The woman took the add. "Oh yes, the Diamond Crest. That is a lovely choice, sir."  
  
"Lois!" A voice cried out from the crowd in the hall. A woman holding the hand of a young blond girl came rushing into the store. "Lois Lane. Where have you been young lady?"  
  
"Right here, Mommy." She smiled.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself lost on Christmas Eve?" The mother asked. "Lucy and I have been everywhere looking for you. I almost had a breakdown."  
  
"Sorry, Mommy. I was helping Clark buy a gift for his girlfriend."  
  
"She was just standing here when I got here." Clark assured the woman. "She wouldn't even tell me her name."  
  
"She knows better." Mrs. Lane said harshly. "Now come on Lois." She grabbed her through the handles of several shopping bags. "We have to get home and get ready for your father."  
  
"Okay." Lois huffed. "Bye Clark." She gave him a cute little wave as she was pulled away.  
  
He turned back to the counter. "Cute little girl." The sales woman remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but she's a hand full. I pity the guy who marries her someday."  
  
"Well, here is the locket." She pulled the tray from under the counter.  
  
"That's it." His eyes lit up. "That the locket in the add. It's just like the picture."  
  
"It's quite lovely." She added.  
  
"May I hold it?" He asked. "I convinced myself that I would know it's perfect just when I held it in my hand."  
  
"Of course." She then draped it across his palm.  
  
"Yes, this is the one." Clark was brimming with pride over his achievement. "I'll take it. Do you gift wrap?"  
  
"Yes sir." He handed the locket back to her and picked up his back pack. "I have the two hundred dollar plus tax right here. I hope you don't mind small bills."  
  
"Two hundred dollars?" She repeated as she put the necklace in a small gift box.  
  
"Well sure." Clark looked puzzled. "That's what the add said." He held up the catalog.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry young man." She took the add. "That sale was over three weeks ago. Our new catalogs are out." She proceeded to show him the dates on the front cover in small lettering.  
  
Clark's heart fell. "Well how much is it now?"  
  
She pulled the tag from the box. "$259.95." She read.  
  
"Even with the money I brought for lunch, I still don't have enough for the necklace even before the taxes."  
  
"I am sorry, sir." She began when the manager walked up behind her.  
  
"Is there a problem here, Mrs. Fields?"  
  
"Not really, sir." She replied. "I was simply explaining to this young man that he does not have enough money for his purchase."  
  
"I had enough." Clark put in. "But the add I saw seems to be out dated."  
  
"Perhaps there is something else you can afford." Mrs. Fields told him.  
  
"But I had my heart set on this." Clark's disappointment was showing in his face. "This is the perfect Christmas gift for Lana."  
  
"Where is this add you speak of?" The manager asked.  
  
Mrs. Fields gave him the flyer. "As I explain to the young man, the printed dates on the cover clearly state that the sale is over."  
  
The manager while looking at the page slanted is eyes upwards and saw Lex waiting by the door. He ran his thumb and index finger along his chin and then declared. "Give the necklace to the young man at the original sale price in this catalog."  
  
Clark's face lit up.  
  
"But Mr. Stuart, we must abide by the rules. This sale price is over." She protested.  
  
"And we are not in the habit of fighting with our customers." He warned.  
  
"Nor do we barter, Mr. Stuart. I have my clear instructions from the home office."  
  
"And I am waving them, Mrs. Fields." He said gesturing over to an available sales clerk. "Bring this over to gift wrapping and ring this young man up for this item at the price in this catalog." He told the young man handing him the pages.  
  
"I'm sorry if I have caused any trouble." Clark politely said picking up his back pack and followed the new clerk. Mr. Stuart and Mrs. Fields talked over the matter quietly for a few more minutes when finally he pointed to Lex standing at the door. She stopped abruptly and Lex's lips turn slightly upwards in an evil Luthor smile. Mrs. Fields felt a twinge of fear run up her spine, and all debating was stopped.  
  
After his purchase, Clark made his way back to Lex. "Now it's your turn."  
  
"I'm warning you Clark," Lex said. "It will not be as easy to buy a gift for my father as it was for Lana."  
  
"That's only if you go for the usual." He smiled. "What is the one thing your father has never had, or ever needed?"  
  
"He's a corporate raider, he has what ever he wants."  
  
"In the big picture, yes." Clark tilted his head forward. "But it's time for a snap shot." He grabbed Lex's arm. "Come on."  
  
  
  
"This is great, Lex." Clark chimed from his seat next to Lex in the car. "I don't know how to thank you for the lift. Lana is just going to melt in my arms when she sees this gift." He admired the small wrapped gift box. "This cost me a years worth of pizza money with Pete and Chloe, but it was well worth it."  
  
Lex smiled enjoying his friend's joy. "That's great Clark, but are you sure she wouldn't be happier receiving that from Whitney."  
  
"Whitney, Whitney who?" Clark laughed. "She won't even know the guy after I lay this on her. This is my ultimate secret weapon."  
  
"Just don't get ahead of yourself, Clark." Lex cautioned. "And put that thing away before you loose it."  
  
"Oh, sure." Clark regained his composure and put the box back into his pack.  
  
"So?" Clark smiled mischievously. "How do you think your father will like your gift?"  
  
"I don't know, Kent." Lex looked at the small package sticking out of his coat inside pocket.  
  
"Don't tell me you still have misgivings?"  
  
"Clark, I bought my father, a multi billionaire, a wallet."  
  
"It's perfect, Lex. Your father is so rich, he probably doesn't even bother to carry one." Clark explained. "Now he will have one with your picture in it."  
  
"Oh and let me thank you for having me get my picture taken at the kiddy photo barn." Lex sighed. "I was the only person getting photographed who was over six years old and not wearing my new Christmas dress."  
  
"Oh come on Lex." He laughed. "What father wouldn't want a picture of his son to carry around in his new wallet."  
  
"We are about to find out." Lex said in a soft voice.  
  
After a few minutes. "Wow," Clark commented. "The snow sure has started coming down. Is the helicopter going to be able to take off in this?"  
  
"We have a little while longer for it to clear up." Lex told him. "I need to take you by the mansion to pick up something before we go to the heliport."  
  
"Your father's mansion?"  
  
"Sure. Besides you can wish him a merry little one while you're there."  
  
"Okay, but what do you have to pick up? You're staying here."  
  
"Your Christmas gift, Kent."  
  
"What gift?." Clark was surprised. "I mean this ride was more than enough."  
  
"For crying out loud , Clark." Lex waved his hands. "You didn't let me pay for your lunch at that burger joint you dragged me to at the mall, now I have to go with my original gift idea."  
  
"But Lex."  
  
"Did I tell you this was a no arguments drive?" Lex tilted his head to him. "In Smallville we play by the Kent's rules, but this buddy, is Metropolis, and here the Luthors rule."  
  
Clark nodded his head agreeably. "Okay then." He patted the large lumped in his back pack that was the wrapped wooden horse he made.  
  
  
  
The Metropolis Luthor mansion did not have the Smallville's historic grandeur, but still took Clark's breath away at first sight. They were escorted in by the butler. Once in the study, Lex told Clark to wait there, and he ran up the large staircase.  
  
"May I get you anything, sir?" The stately butler asked.  
  
"No thank you." Clark replied politely. "I was however wondering where Mr. Luthor was so I could say hi."  
  
"I am quite sorry, young sir. But the senior Mr. Luthor is out of town at the moment."  
  
"Oh." Clark was surprised by this revelation. "Is he coming back tonight?"  
  
A puzzled look came across the elderly man's face. "I am afraid not. Master Luthor will be out of town until well after the new year. There is a note for Master Lex on his desk." He gestured to the large piece of furniture at the opposite end of the room.  
  
Clark nodded his head knowingly, again.  
  
"So Lex will be here with the servants alone on Christmas?" He asked softly.  
  
"I'm afraid not." The butler explained. "I am the last of the 'in house' staff. All the others have been given the next three days off, and I myself shall be leaving to be with my own family for the holiday this very afternoon."  
  
Just then Lex came bolting into the room with a large box. "Here it is, Kent. Get ready to drool." He pushed the vase aside that set it on the table in the corner. "Open it." His smile was brimming from ear to ear.  
  
Clark hesitated for a moment looking at the butler, but then walked over to the table.  
  
"Now I know you, Kent. Don't say it's too much, because it's a Christmas gift, and I can't take it back." He fiddled with his hands like a small boy in anticipation. "I think I read that in the Bible once."  
  
Clark raised an eyebrow. "You read the Bible?"  
  
"Okay, I dropped one on the floor at a hotel once and it open to that page. I think it was in the paragraph I read." Lex joked.  
  
Clark tilted his head and looked down at the gift. "All right then, here goes."  
  
After a few seconds, a new lap top computer was revealed. "It's a Luthor Corp XT90." Clark almost gasped out the words. "This is the type NASA uses to launch the shuttles. They are so high tech, they aren't even out on the market yet."  
  
"I know it's great, isn't it." Lex strutted like a roster.  
  
"This is really great, Lex. But I don't know if my parents will let me accept it."  
  
"They have to , Kent. It's Biblical."  
  
"Oh okay." He laughed. "I'm sure they'll give in to this one. It's not like it's a new truck or something."  
  
"That's right." Lex agreed. "And if they have a problem with you having your own computer up in your room, let them know I had that porn protection program put in, so they don't have to worry."  
  
"Child protection, software?"  
  
"Sure, we have to protect your young mind, Kent." Lex enjoyed the moment. "Oh and the secret pass word to disarm it is Captain Marvel."  
  
Again Clark raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What can I say. I had a great enjoyment reading comic books about super strong guys in capes when I was a kid."  
  
"You are going to corrupt me yet, Lex." Clark said.  
  
"Hey, not my fault your only fifteen. Live hard, die young. That my motto." Lex said tossing some peanuts into his mouth from the small dish on the table.  
  
Clark remembered the horse in his back pack and suddenly knew he could not give it to Lex after such a great gift. "I Ah." He turned to face Lex who was then near his father's desk. "I'm afraid I don't have anything for you." He lied. "I mean I spent all my money on Lana's"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Clark." He waved him away. "I think you more than made up for it when you saved my life."  
  
"Which time?"  
  
"Very funny, Kent. You could be a real comedian some day." Lex sat in the chair at the desk. "So did you get to say hi to the old man?"  
  
"About your father, young sir." The butler started.  
  
"Ah, maybe I should tell him." Clark stopped him.  
  
"Tell me what?" Lex sat at attention.  
  
"Your father is not here, Lex." Clark said.  
  
"He's not. Well where is he?"  
  
After a few seconds he said. "There's a note." Clark pointed to the card just in front of him.  
  
The two men who watched could swear that they saw all the blood rush from his face as he noticed the letter. Slowly he reached up and took it from its resting place. Clark stood special vigilance while he opened it.  
  
Lex read the note to himself, and Clark could swear he saw hatred come to his eyes, if only for a second. He neatly folded the note back up and returned it to the envelope.  
  
"Master, Lex. May I get you something. Perhaps a drink of water." The butler spoke first.  
  
"No." He replied softly. "You are dismissed. Leave."  
  
The butler bowed his head and then left the room.  
  
Clark sat in a chair on the opposite side of the desk. "Is there something I can do?" He asked, almost in a whisper.  
  
"No." Lex answered holding his fist to his own mouth. "It's no big deal. I mean holidays were never a big deal to me and my Dad."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"It seems he's worked his way up to October, and she wanted to spend the week in the Virgin Islands." Lex held up the note. "Ironic as it may sound."  
  
"I'm sorry Lex."  
  
"Don't be. I'll have a grand old time with the servants like always."  
  
"Actually that's not going to happen either." Clark explained. "I guess he never told them you were coming. Jeeves there is the last one, and he's on his way home in a few hours."  
  
Lex stared up at Clark for a moment but did not say a word.  
  
Clark did not know what to say, and just sat watching his friend for a few minutes.  
  
"It wasn't always like this." Lex finally said. "My Dad wasn't always the selfish son of a ...." He stopped short of the words. "Well he wasn't always like this."  
  
Clark listened attentively to his friend's story. "Christmas was a big deal around the Luthor homestead. Oh my Dad would always work day and night, and some times right up to the last minute on Christmas eve, but on Christmas day, he was for me and Mom the whole time. We did up the whole yuletide deal. Tons of gifts, a big meal and even carols. But then my Mom died."  
  
Lex paused for a few seconds. "Then he became the man he is now. It was all Luthor Corps, all the time. Twenty four seven. The pin up girls and cheap call girls came shortly after."  
  
"Sounds to me like he's trying to drown out the pain of your mother's death." Clark told him.  
  
"Or the guilt." Lex corrected. "I found out a few years after, that all those late nights while my mother was still alive, were not all at the office. I was fit to be tied when I found out, and I let him know I knew. Then what little there was of a father son relationship, was gone for good."  
  
"I'm sure your Dad still loves you, Lex. He just doesn't know how to approach you anymore."  
  
Lex shrugged his shoulders. "He'll either get over it, or he won't."  
  
Leaning forward, he remembered the small gift box in his pocket. Clark watched silently as Lex pulled it out and rolled it around to see all the sides and perhaps have one last look. He cleared his throat softly and placed the gift on the desk without a word.  
  
Clark knew his friend's heart had been broken, but could do nothing but watch.  
  
Then, as if pulling himself together, Lex sat up straight again, mustard up all his Luthors resolve and buried his pain deep within.  
  
Smacking the arms of the chair he stood. "I guess we had better start thinking about getting you back to Smallville. We should be able to fit a flight in before the snow picks up too much."  
  
"Sure, Lex." A slightly confused Clark stood. "But I just had an idea. Why don't you come back to Smallville with me and join me and my folks for Christmas dinner. We always have a big meal on Christmas eve, and I know they will be happy to have you."  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Okay, they'll have a high tolerance." They both laughed. "It's Christmas eve for goodness sakes."  
  
"I don't know, Clark."  
  
"Come on, Lex. It's the least I could do after shafting you on a gift and all." Clark insisted.  
  
Lex thought about it for a minute.  
  
"My Mom's world famous stuffing." He added to the mix.  
  
"Okay." Lex said with a chuckle.  
  
"Great." Clark said with a big smile. "Now let's get back before the cookies are all gone."  
  
"Mister Luthor." The butler came back in the room. "You have a most urgent call on line two."  
  
"I'll only be a minute." Lex told Clark with an annoyed sigh.  
  
"He's coming home with me for Christmas." Clark told the man servant. "I talked him into it."  
  
"Very good." His words seemed to brush Clark aside. He then disappeared again.  
  
A few moments later, Lex returned to Clark. "I have bad news, Kent." He stated. "Seems all air travel has been grounded in the area. Especially any helicopters traveling under the snow cover."  
  
"What?" Clark became alarmed. "But I have to get back to Smallville, today."  
  
"Don't sweat it, Kent." Lex told him. "We'll ride out the storm here and fly back in the morning."  
  
"That won't work, Lex." He was brushing his hair back in frustration. "My folks were dead set against this trip, and I promised them come heck or high water I would be back for our annual Christmas eve dinner. They'll clip my wings for months if I'm not back by then." He then thought again. "Oh, God. What about Lana? I have to get this necklace to her before Whitney gives her his gift. She has to be blown away by my gift before his."  
  
"What is that, Kent? Some kind of new high school law of the jungle?"  
  
"No the law of survival of the fittest." Clark explained. "The one who wows the girl first always wins in the end."  
  
"Gees, Kent. Rent a movie. It doesn't always work that way."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Lex." Clark was pleading. "I have to get back to Smallville this afternoon. Or either way, I'm toast to both Lana and my parents."  
  
"All right then." Lex took a deep breath. "There is only one thing to do. Since you have your heart set on getting back to the sticks and dragging me along with you, then I'll have to drive you back."  
  
"You will. Lex?"  
  
"Do I look like the kind of person who would lie.?"  
  
"Well actually.." Clark cracked a smile.  
  
"It's a long walk home, Kent."  
  
"I know, but I'm getting a ride from my newest bests friend."  
  
"Here." Lex shook his head while handing him the lap top. "Don't forget your gift."  
  
"Oh no, of course not." Clark slipped it into his back pack.  
  
"How much junk you got in that bag, Kent?" Lex asked leading him to the door. "Have you ever played Dudgeons and Dragons?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe. Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because in the game they have this thing called a back pack of holding, and you can just about put a whole planet in there."  
  
"Your point Lex?"  
  
Lex grunted. "When did you get a hold of one of those things?"  
  
  
  
A soft knock came to the Kent's kitchen door. Jonathan Kent opened it to see Lana Lang standing in the falling snow holding a pie in her hands.  
  
"Lana?" Jonathan gave her a big smile. "What a surprise. Come in out of the snow."  
  
Lana was the perfect girl with her slender body, long hair and beautiful eyes. She was the girl of every boy's dream, and she had come to find that to be a burden some times.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Kent." Lana entered. "My aunt Nell has been cooking for the last week, and she asked me to drop off one of her mince pies."  
  
"That's so sweet." Martha said from across the room. "Be sure to say thank you to your aunt for me."  
  
"I will, Mrs. Kent." She replied. "It actually took some coaxing on my part to get her to part with one of her designer originals, but I convince her that it was not such a good idea to have a house full of food with only two single girls."  
  
"Good idea." Jonathan said as he took the pie. "Don't worry, because Clark and I will know what to do with it."  
  
"Hi Lana." Chloe then walked into the room. "I don't think the mail will be delivering today." She took off her coat. "The snow is really starting to come down out there."  
  
"What ever happen to the rain, sleet or snow motto they use to have?" Jonathan remarked.  
  
"I think it went out when law suites become the in thing." Chloe returned.  
  
"Take your coat off Lana, and stay for a few minutes." Jonathan told her. "I was just about to heat up a pot of hot chocolate. Join us in a cup, and then I'll get you back to your house with the old truck."  
  
"In this snow?" She asked.  
  
"Didn't Clark ever tell you that old Betsy was one of Santa's original reindeer?"  
  
"No, I think he skipped that." She laughed. "So Chloe, what brings you all the way out here?"  
  
"Martha is teaching me to cook." She beamed.  
  
"I wasn't aware you were the domestic type?"  
  
"I'm not, but I thought I should take a few pointers until I find a husband to do all the cooking." She said as matter of fact.  
  
"Lana took a stool at the counter. "Why don't you offer Lana one of your cookies, Chloe." Martha suggested.  
  
"Great idea." She reached over to the counter and held a plate with dark brown disc on it to Lana's face.  
  
"Oh." Lana cooed. "I love molasses cookies."  
  
A puzzled look came to Chloe's face. "Molasses?" She questioned. "These are sugar cookies."  
  
Lana stopped short of actually reaching for one. "Oh, you know what? Aunt Nell is making a big Christmas eve dinner, and she wouldn't want me spoiling my appetite."  
  
"It's the middle of the afternoon, Lana." Chloe reminded her. "Dinner is not for hours yet."  
  
"Well," Lana thought fast. "You know us cheer leader types."  
  
"Cocoa, is almost ready." Jonathan called from the stove.  
  
"So Mrs. Kent." Lana turned to her. "Where is Clark hiding?"  
  
"Actually." She replied looking at her watch. "He called about an hour ago. He and Lex are about half way home from Metropolis. They went there this morning, and couldn't get a flight out, so Lex is driving him back in his car."  
  
"In this snow?"  
  
"Well let's just hope that Lex's family has enough sense to spend some of their money on a good four wheel drive and snow tires." Martha said looking out the window at the falling snow. "I'll just be happy when he gets here."  
  
  
  
"Are we going even slower than before?" Clark asked leaning over to look at the speedometer.  
  
"We don't have a whole lot of choices here Kent?" Lex told him with a hint of frustration in his voice.  
  
"Well how far have we gone?"  
  
"My best guess is that we are about three quarters of the way from Metropolis to Hooterville." Lex said. "But since actually seeing the road has become a thing of the past, I can only assume that I am right."  
  
Clark made a complete sweep to look around from all sides. "I would have thought there would have been allot more people on the road today."  
  
"Everyone else must have had the foresight to get where they were going early." Lex commented. "Face it Clark, you and I are probably the only two people who are not already with their family right now."  
  
Clark remained respectfully silent for a moment but then had to say it. "I'm sorry about your Dad standing you up again, Lex."  
  
"Don't mention it, Clark. My father has help make me the independent man I am today." He said. "Besides, you had nothing to do with making him such a looser for a Dad."  
  
"Still." Clark added. "I mean I can't imaging Christmas with out my folks. It may only be the three of us, but my Mom cooks for an army. And then we always have visitors on Christmas day. If people don't come to us, then we all load into the truck and go visit them."  
  
"You have a nice little atomic family thing going there at the Kent farm, but we Luthors live life on the wild side."  
  
"What about your Mom, Lex." Clark asked. "What was Christmas like with her?"  
  
"My Mom." Lex's eyes seemed to drift back in time. "Christmas, was my Mom at her greatest. Even with all the servants and staff, she still made her way to the kitchen and cooked all day. She had this fancy chef actually fly in to show her how to make fruitcake. She knew my Dad liked the stuff, so she would always make him a special home brew with the finest rum money could buy. I would always get a ton of store bought toys every year, but she would hand knit me these stupid little hat, mittens and scarf set. The problem was she was not very good at it, so every year about January third, after some kid would beat me up for wearing such a stupid outfit, I would find a way to ditch them and tell her that the kids stole it."  
  
Clark listened amused.  
  
"Of course, my lies only helped to perpetuate the whole cycle, because sure enough, come next Christmas that same soft package would find it's way under the tree and in a worst color than the year before. I think that was her way of trying to save the scarf set. Maybe by making them uglier than the year before, she was hoping no one would take it this time."  
  
The smile seemed to drift from his face. "What I wouldn't give to still have one of those scarf sets today."  
  
"My Mom always bought me one of those hats with the ear flaps that pull down and buckle under your chin." Clark told him. "They may be a fashion statement in the skin head crowds today, but back in the mid nineties in Smallville, I had geek branded to my forehead."  
  
"Clark Kent a geek." Lex gritted his teeth jokingly. "I don't see it."  
  
"Hey, not everyone could bring enough milk money with him to buy off the whole school." Clark said snidely. "My geek years were very traumatic for me."  
  
He leaned over and read the speed again. "Awe gee, Lex. We're going even slower than before. We'll never get to Smallville in time for me to give Lana her gift."  
  
"I'm doing the best I can, Kent." Lex said with a grunt. "Stop being so uptight. Do something to take your mind off the trip."  
  
"Like what, take a leisurely walk along next to the truck while you drive?"  
  
"Are you sure the hat was the reason kids beat you up?" Lex remarked taking a second to show a smile. "Amuse yourself. Play with my cell phone again."  
  
"Isn't that going to add up?"  
  
Lex looked at him with disbelief. "My last my name is Luthor , as in Luthor Corp." He pointed to the logo on the phone in Clark's hand.  
  
"That's cool." Clark faked his lack of being impressed. "I think I'll call Pete."  
  
"Great, and maybe he can tell you what Lana is wearing today, and you can drool quietly in the corner over there for a while."  
  
Clark shot him a rye look and then dialed Pete Ross's phone number.  
  
"Hey Pete," He said excitedly. "Guess where I am?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Well Lex and I are in an official Luthor Corp SUV, and the head guy Lex himself is chauffeuring me back to Smallville."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Yeah, I'm using his cell phone right now."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"So," Clark leaned away and covered the phone with his hand. "Have you seen Lana today?"  
  
Lex tried hard to force down a snicker.  
  
Then a darker object appeared to move across their path a few feet ahead in the blinding snow.  
  
"Lex, look out, a deer!" Clark screamed as Lex screeched on the breaks. The truck began to spin, and Pete Ross listen on the other end, as the phone went dead.  
  
  
  
"Well are you almost ready, Lana?" Jonathan asked her as she gulped down the last of her hot chocolate.  
  
"Just as soon as I put my jacket on, Mr. Kent."  
  
"I hope that cocoa wasn't too filling for you Lana." Chloe remarked.  
  
Lana turned back with a snide smile. "I'll purge when I get home."  
  
"Here you go Lana." Martha handed her a baggy full of Chloe's cookies. "Take this home to Nell, and tell her we said thanks for the pie. The two of you can enjoy these for dessert."  
  
"But Mrs. Kent." Chloe protested. "Those are almost all the cookies I made for you."  
  
"Oh don't be silly, Chloe." Martha excused her actions. "We have more than enough left in the cabinet."  
  
"Oh gee, thanks." Lana took the bag gingerly. "I'm sure we will just love them. Thanks Mrs. Kent, Chloe."  
  
"And if your aunt really like them." Chloe said with joy in her voice. "Tell her I can always make more."  
  
"I'm sure that will be a great relief for her to know." Lana tried to be polite.  
  
"The bus is leaving, Lana." Jonathan walked back in with his jacket. "Chloe, do you need a ride?"  
  
"Oh sure." She grabbed her jacket from the stool. "I had hope to say Merry Christmas to Clark, but I can always come back tomorrow with his gift."  
  
"All right." Kent turned and opened the door to leave just to find Pete Ross as he was raising his hand about to knock. "Pete, I'm sorry, but Clark isn't home yet."  
  
"I know." Pete said with a worried look. "Something has happen." He said. "Something bad."  
  
Jonathan turned back to look at the three women who were gathered behind him. Martha's eyes were already beginning to glaze over with tears.  
  
  
  
He felt metal, glass, ripped pieces of the seats and snow all over him. Clark knew if he were a lesser man, he would have been in great pain right then. With the realization that Lex was that lesser man, Clark forced his eyes open. After he got his bearings, he saw that the air bags had deployed and already deflated.  
  
Something dripped in his eye, and he reached up. He could see that it was blood. "Blood." He whispered. "But I don't bleed."  
  
It was then it hit him. "Lex."  
  
The windshield had falling between them in one large shattered plate. Clark reached up and remembered he still had the cell phone in hand. The shock of the impact had made him react and crushed the device.  
  
He dropped the pieces to the ground and flung the wind shield out through the space where it had been only seconds earlier. It was then he notice Lex slumped over the steering wheel and deflated air bag. A stream of blood was trickling from a small gash on his bald head and some other small cuts.  
  
Gently Clark reached for him. "Lex?"  
  
His friend was out cold. He felt for a pulse and found that one was there. "Lex." He said again.  
  
Unbuckling his seat belt, Clark opened his door and stepped out. He quickly did a survey of the situation. They had apparently missed the deer, but driving off the road head on into a tree. The Gas tank and fuel lines still seemed in tack and there were no smells from the stalled engine.  
  
He walked over to the driver's side and opened Lex's door. "Lex wake up." There was still no response.  
  
Having trained his x-ray vision in the previous months. He looked his friend over and determined that he had a few broken ribs and what looked like a head injury that Clark thought must be a concussion. The head wound was a bleeder, but not deep. Lex had also chipped a few teeth cutting into his lip causing blood to stream from his mouth.  
  
Although he could not see any injury to his spine, Clark decided not to move him and risk any more damage if only to the ribs. He did pull his head back and rest it on the seat back.  
  
Then Lex began to stir with a groan. "Oh, man."  
  
His eyes popped open as if also realizing what had happen. "Clark." He called alarmed and searched the empty seat.  
  
"I'm right here." Clark turned his head slowly with his hands checking for damage to his neck. "I'm okay."  
  
Lex forced himself to see. "You're bleeding Kent."  
  
Clark remembered the blood and decided to let him think that it was his. "I'm okay. It's just a small cut." He lied.  
  
"Oh man." Lex groaned some more. "You're parents are never going to let you come out and play with me ever again." He tried to smile. "Oh my lip."  
  
"This is not a time for witty jokes, Lex."  
  
"Where are we?" He tried to get a fix on the matter, but the snow made it next too impossible.  
  
"We ran off the road." Clark explained. "The truck is finished but not dangerous."  
  
"Use the cell phone, call for help."  
  
"The cell phone is gone, Lex. It was destroyed in crash."  
  
"No Clark, I'm Lex Luthor, my old man owns the snow. I can't be stranded out in the middle of nowhere with America's only surviving boys scout."  
  
"Sure, now is the time to slam my sense ethics, Lex."  
  
"Sorry, it's a defense mechanism to mask the pain." Lex took a deep breath. "Only this time the pain is physical."  
  
"I know, try to hold on. I'm going to go for help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one knows where we are, and I have to go for help. It's already getting dark out."  
  
"No you can't, Clark." Lex grabbed his collar. "You can't leave me here alone."  
  
"We need help, Lex." Clark said forcefully. "You need medical attention."  
  
"We must be miles from anywhere." Lex warned. "You could be walking for days in a circle with all this snow. Someone will come for us. We must have set off the Auto Alert System or something. They'll come for us."  
  
"The A.A.S. is busted, just like everything else in this truck. No one is coming for us."  
  
"Clark." Lex pulled him closer. "Don't leave me, here alone, please." He gasped for a breath. "They all leave me."  
  
Lex was becoming incoherent and drifted off.  
  
"Don't fall asleep Lex." He slapped his face lightly.  
  
Clark knew then he could not leave his friend. He had to trust someone would come. He looked up and saw the button for the alert system dangling in the wind. He took off his own jacket, he wrapped it over Lex and closed the door. He then made his way back to what was left of his own seat to try to keep Lex awake from there.  
  
  
  
Pete was helping Jonathan put the winter chains over the tires of the truck out by the barn when Whitney Fordman, Lana's blue eyed, blond haired, super jock boyfriend came up behind them. "Mr. Kent." He called through the falling snow.  
  
"Whitney?" Jonathan stood.  
  
"I came over to drive Lana home when her aunt said she was here, but the ladies inside told me what happen." He explained. "I would like to come with you and help find Clark and Lex."  
  
"That's very nice of you, Whitney, but Pete already volunteered, any more people and there won't be enough room for Clark and Lex."  
  
"Then let me go instead. No offense," He looked at Pete. "But I may be of a little more help. I have had my drivers license for a while. I've also been training and building up my stamina."  
  
"I hate to say it." Pete added. "But he does have a point."  
  
"Please Mr. Kent." Whitney pleaded. "I'll never forget how Clark saved my life when my truck flipped, and there's no telling how much I owe him for all the times he pulled Lana out of harms way."  
  
Jonathan looked over to Pete and then back to Whitney. "Okay. But bare in mind, we have no idea what we will find, if we find them at all."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Pete." Jonathan turned back to him. "Go back inside and man the phone with the women and try to keep them calm.  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Kent." Pete said. "I'll try and get some weather reports from the net."  
  
"Call us with any information." Whitney said. "I have my cell, and Lana has the number."  
  
"Okay." Pete ran off back to the house passing Martha who was approaching.  
  
"Where's Pete going" She asked.  
  
"He opt out to Whitney here." Jonathan told her. "I think Whitney and I are more suited for the out doors."  
  
"Thank you, Whitney." She said to him.  
  
"No problem." He smiled politely picked up the last set of chains from the ground. "I'll finish putting these on so we can get going."  
  
"There's nothing like small town friends during a crisis." Martha remarked as Whitney walked to the other side of the truck.  
  
She handed Jonathan a large pack. "I made some fresh coffee and put the rest of the hot chocolate in the other container. The girls made sandwiches and chips."  
  
"No cookies I hope." Jonathan tried to make light.  
  
She could not even begin to force a smile. "I also packed an extra first aid kit."  
  
Jonathan pulled her close. "Hey, don't think bad thoughts. We know enough to know if anyone can make it through something like this, Clark is the boy."  
  
"Oh, Jonathan." She embraced him. "God couldn't have sent him here just to take him away again so soon."  
  
"We will find him, and he will be home for Christmas eve dinner."  
  
"You're right." She pulled herself away and wiped her tears. "In the meantime, we will keep trying to reach Lex's cell phone."  
  
"Be brave." He told her. "We'll call when we know something."  
  
She began to walk away and turned back for a second. "You be careful Jonathan Kent, and all of you, come home safe."  
  
  
  
Lex gulped for air in a rude awakening. He twisted his head away from the very cold ice that was touching his face. "Argh." He grunted as he opened his eyes. "What with the snow ball in the face, Kent?"  
  
"Sorry, Lex." A wide eyed Clark pulled his hand full of snow away from him. "I'm trying to keep you awake, and I couldn't think of any other way."  
  
"Try conversation, for crying out loud." Lex settled his head back. "I'm not a lap dog."  
  
"Then talk to me Lex. You're making me nervous."  
  
"Oh really. Try waking up to a snow ball in the face."  
  
"I'm getting worried, Lex." Clark admitted. "I been watching the road up there, and I haven't seen one car drive by in over an hour."  
  
"Well a blizzard would make a home body of allot of people." Lex said snidely. "Why aren't we waiting up there anyway?"  
  
"Too dangerous. We don't want to be too close where someone could hit us by mistake." Clark explained to his friend. "I've been watching for on coming head lights, and I'll run up there and try and flag them down if they show."  
  
"What if no one shows?"  
  
"Someone will come for us, Lex."  
  
"What if they don't?"  
  
"They will." Clark said harshly. "No one is going to leave us out here to die. I'll carry you all the way to Smallville if I have to."  
  
Lex looked across at him. "You must be freezing. Why did you give me your coat?"  
  
"You needed it more than I do."  
  
Lex swallowed hard. "I should be cold, but I'm not. I think I'm even sweating under here."  
  
"That's all the more reason to keep the jacket." Clark tucked it in a little more than before. "The first signs of hypothermia is are feelings of warmth and sleepiness."  
  
Lex attempted to spin his head around and see if he could locate anything. "The snow is still blocking everything out, isn't it?" His voice was growing softer with every word.  
  
"Yes, but I think it might be letting up a little."  
  
"Clark." Lex's mood grew serious and determined. "I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "Before..." He paused looking for the right words. "Before it's too late."  
  
"Don't talk like that." Clark warned him with a gentle voice.  
  
"I have to." Lex forced. "I am not the 'glass if half full' type like you."  
  
He held his hand out from under the jacket. "I want to thank you for being my friend. There were not a whole lot of people who gave me a chance when I first came to Smallville. Heck my first memory of you is when I hit you with my car, and we both drove off the bridge."  
  
"Yeah, it was a special moment for me too, Lex." Clark joked while he took his hand. It was cold and clammy and he could feel the pulse was weaker than it had been earlier.  
  
"Then you saved my life."  
  
"I needed the insurance information." He tried his best to keep the moment light.  
  
"Thank you." Lex licked his tinted blue lips. "Thank you for being my friend."  
  
Clark fought off the emotions of the moment. He knew he was Lex's only hope at some point, and he would not be able to sit by much longer and do nothing. Right then, however, he chose to smile and tried to bring some comfort to him. It was unclear how much longer Lex had.  
  
  
  
Martha sat on the arm of the sofa in the Kent's living room staring at the Christmas tree. She picked out a small crystal ornament and held it up in her hand. She smiled looking at it and the memories came rushing back.  
  
"Mrs. Kent." Lana announced herself softly into the room. "Is there anything I can get for you?"  
  
"Unless you have some magic power that can bring my son home in an instant." Martha replied with a frail voice. "I'm afraid not."  
  
"Clark will be home any minute." Lana insisted. "I just know it."  
  
"Thank you for that thought."  
  
"Oh what a beautiful crystal ball." Lana admired the object she was holding. "It must be special."  
  
"It is." Martha smiled looking at it. "Clark gave it to me when he was about nine. He worked shoveling snow and collecting milk bottles after school, and then one morning he said he and Pete had to walk all the way to town and pick up something." She sniffled. "He wouldn't even let me or Jonathan drive him."  
  
"He always has been the determine type."  
  
"Some times I think Clark is more loving than any boy ever was." Martha showed her mother's love for her son. "He could not be more my son if I had given birth to him ten times over."  
  
She held up the ball to Lana's eyes. "Do you see the little gold angel inside."  
  
"Yes, it's so sweet." Lana smiled. "It looks so delicate."  
  
"Like Clark." Martha said and pulled the ball away. "He has always been the protective type, and he said he got me the angel to watch over me when he wasn't around. All I would have to do, he said, was look inside this crystal ball, and know that just like the angel inside, he would still be watching over me."  
  
Lana placed her arms around Martha and the two women sobbed silently.  
  
Chloe and Pete who were watching from the door, turned and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"I remember that walk into town." Pete told her. "I nearly froze my toes off. But Clark was determine and kept me moving."  
  
"That's why I know he's okay, and he will be back." Chloe confirmed. "Clark Kent is not going anywhere until I tell him how I really feel."  
  
"Clark will be okay." Pete said. "He's like some kind of super guy. He can find his way out of any jam, and he will find his way out of this too."  
  
"Maybe I should try Lex's cell number again." She thought out loud. "I mean it can't keep on with that 'either shut off or out of range' recording for ever."  
  
"If it's still functional." Pete added. "The only good thing is that the national weather broadcast on the net says the snow is going to let up any minute now."  
  
"Thank God for small miracles." She exhaled.  
  
Just then Lana came back into the room and dried her eyes. "I finally talked her into taking some tea." She said. "Anyone else want some?"  
  
"No thanks." Came from Pete, as he returned to the computer.  
  
"How about you, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe had made it a point to restrain herself. After all, Lana was her fiend too, in a way. Yet her fears and imagination had started to get the best of her. All the anger from an afternoon of worry was building up inside, and she was ready to explode.  
  
"It's all your fault." She grunted under her breath.  
  
"What?" Lana strained to hear.  
  
"You heard me." Chloe looked up from a sneer. "It's all your fault this happen. It's your fault that Clark went to Metropolis in the first place."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Lana asked defensively.  
  
"He went to the city to get your Christmas gift." Chloe said through clenched teeth. "He wanted it to be real special, so he decided that he would go all the way up to Metropolis to get you the perfect gift."  
  
"Oh my God." Lana gasped. "I had no idea. Why would Clark do something like that?"  
  
"Oh, take the Prom Queen shine out of your eyes, Lana." Chloe told her. "The guy is crazy about you. He would move high heaven just to be near you. The guy is your own human door mat."  
  
"That's not true." Lana retorted. "Clark and I are good friends. He knows I'm with Whitney, and I have never treated him badly."  
  
"She's right, Chloe." Pete came up behind her. "No one has hurt anyone here. Clark is missing and he will show up. It's no one's fault."  
  
Chloe seemed to cool down for the moment. She closed her eyes and turned away.  
  
"I get it." Lana remarked. "I understand now. You like Clark and you feel threaten by my friendship with him."  
  
Lana reached out and touched Chloe's hand. "Chloe, if you like Clark, you need to tell him. Don't be afraid of me. I have Whitney, and that is all I want. Clark is just my good friend."  
  
"See Chloe, I told you there was nothing to worry about." Pete added. "You need to tell him."  
  
Chloe looked up at the two of them. "Maybe I will." She said. "If he ever comes home."  
  
  
  
"Lex." Clark said into his friend's ear. He had kept his hand on Lex's for some time, and felt that it was beginning to turn colder. He knew that the air around them was much cooler. Even his endurance seemed to have its limits as he was becoming cold himself. "Lex, you have to wake up. It's too dangerous to fall asleep now."  
  
There was no response and only slight movement when he slapped him.  
  
"Come on, Lex." He yelled louder. "Wake up Lex!"  
  
He took his face and tried to rub it warm. "I don't care what you father thinks of you, or even the rest of Smallville for that matter. You are my friend, and I need you to stick around."  
  
After several minutes of trying, it was clear that Lex would not wake. Clark buried his face in Lex's chest. "Please Lex, don't die on me. I know you're feeling kinda lost right now. You don't think your father loves you, and maybe no one else even cares, but I care Lex, and I understand." He took a heavy breath. "I never told anyone this before, but I still think of my real folks all the time. I wonder why they sent me away. Were they saving me, or was it that they just never really loved me. I can't help but think that it was something I did. When My Dad told me where I really came from, it not only freaked me out, but those feelings of not really belonging just came up and hit me in the face. I was lost, I didn't belong, like you feel now. But then we met. You didn't belong here anymore than I did, and some how we were brought together, and I have to believe it was for a reason Lex. I need you, and I think you need me." He softly began to sob. "I'm not willing to let go yet. Stay with me, Lex. Please don't die."  
  
When he pulled his head back, tears were streaming down his face. All his prompting and pleading did not help. Clark knew what he had to do something, and he knew what it was. He sat up, took a deep breath and opened his door.  
  
He took the back pack and flung it on his back. He knew that Lana's gift, the catalog, and the wooden horse were still in there. So was the computer, but it was unclear how well these internal things had survived the crash. At that point, Clark was far more concern with Lex's internals to worry about the computer's.  
  
Walking around to the driver's side in the snow that was hip deep, he yanked the door off working against a snow drift. Lex was already wearing all of his and Clark's winter garments. All Clark had were the sweater, tee shirt, jeans, boots and under cloths he left the house with nearly twelve hours ago.  
  
Gently, he picked Lex up in his arms resting his head against his own chest. Clark snickered to himself as he thought how the socking cap his mom had forced him to take was now coming in handy on Lex. He also knew that his own strength was already starting to wain, but Clark was determined that it was up to him to get the two of them to safety. He prayed he would be able to do it quickly.  
  
So in the blinding snow and wind, Clark began his trek up the embankment and onto the road. No matter how tired or weary he would get from then on, it was Smallville or nothing, for both of them.  
  
"Thanks for the update." Whitney said just before he hung up his cell phone. He and Jonathan had been in the Kent's truck for some time and were making slow but steady progress through the storm.  
  
"Any word?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Not from the guys, but Pete says the storm is fixing to let up." Whitney told him.  
  
"Well thank God for that." Jonathan replied. "The snow does seem to be a little less dense than earlier."  
  
"I'll be happy when it just stops, Mr. Kent."  
  
"Keep praying."  
  
"So tell me, honestly, Mr. Kent." He started. "I don't mean to get you down, but we need to be honest here. What are the chances that they would survive for very long in this storm?"  
  
Jonathan hated to think on that level, but he knew the possibilities. "I guess it would depend on allot of things. What actually happen, how badly were they hurt and what the condition of the vehicle is. They would need shelter, and we have no idea if they found any."  
  
"Listen Mr. Kent, I know Clark and I are not each other's favorites, but I would truly hate it if any thing were to happen to him." Whitney said.  
  
"I know Whitney, and it means allot to me that you are here helping." Jonathan assured him. "So just keep a sharp eye out and use that spot light on the sides of the road."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Kent."  
  
  
  
Pete Ross stood at the Kent kitchen window looking out when Lana approached. "How does it look out there?" She asked.  
  
"I think the snow is actually starting to let up." He replied. "I mean it's still coming down, but I can actually see the light on the barn now. Looks like we are going to have a few feet for sure out of this."  
  
"Well." Lana wrapped her sweater around herself. "Nothing like a white Christmas."  
  
He gave her a strange look back.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean, Pete."  
  
"Just kidding, Lana."  
  
She smiled uneasily at him. "So, any reports from the guys?"  
  
"Not in the last hour or so." He told her. "They should be nearing the halfway point even at the speed they are being force to travel."  
  
"I just hope they find them soon. I don't know how much longer Martha can hold out hope."  
  
"Lana?" Chloe came up to them. "Do you have a second?"  
  
Lana turned and nodded politely.  
  
"I'm going to check the weather front on line again." Pete said and left them.  
  
"So." Lana asked trying to be civil. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, " Chloe pulled at her hair a little. "I wanted to apologies for my behavior earlier. I think we're all wrapped a little tight, and I took it out on you. I am sorry, Lana."  
  
"I understand, Chloe." Lana smiled. "I may not have reacted all that favorable myself. Let's just get pass this and forget it. Apology accepted and please accept mines."  
  
"Sure thing." Chloe was relieved. The two girls hugged.  
  
"I should go see if Martha needs company." Chloe said as she turned away.  
  
"You should tell him." Lana said before she could leave.  
  
"What?" She turned back.  
  
"If you do have feelings for Clark, you should tell him." Lana said.  
  
"I..." She fought for words. "Don't think that would be a good thing."  
  
"Why not?" Lana asked. "If you have feelings for him, he has the right to know. Maybe he has some deep hidden feelings for you too. You at least deserve to get this off your chest."  
  
"That wouldn't be a good idea." Chloe was clearly uncomfortable with the plan.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Clark and I are best of friends. If I told him I had feelings, things would never be the same between us again." Chloe explained.  
  
"Yes, but he might see you in a whole new light. He might look at you as a girl and not just his friend."  
  
"He could also be completely repulse by the idea, Lana." Chloe seemed to be fighting off tears. "I can live with Clark not knowing how I feel so long as he is still my friend. I can not, however, live with out him in my life at all."  
  
"Oh, Chloe." Lana put her arms out to her.  
  
"Please don't." Chloe pushed away a tear. "You're suppose to be the other woman, remember."  
  
"We are not in competition here, Chloe." Lana stopped her approach.  
  
"You're right." Chloe was attempting to lose herself in her sweater. "In Clark's head, you are the only choice, and I never even got to play in the game." She spun on her heals and walked away quickly.  
  
In the corner, Pete was watching from over the computer monitor. Lana avoided his gaze by turning back to the window. He thought he also saw her wipe away a tear.  
  
  
  
"How far have we come, Mr. Kent?" Whitney asked from his side of the cab.  
  
"It's unclear, but the snow seems to be letting up." Jonathan answered. "We still need to go slow, so we can get a good look around."  
  
"Well, nothing so far." Whitney announced.  
  
"Come on, Clark. Where are you?" Jonathan said softly.  
  
Whitney suddenly found great interest out the front windshield. He tried to see through the falling snow. "Slow down Mr. Kent."  
  
Jonathan slowed almost to a crawl. "What, What do you see Whitney?"  
  
"I'm not sure." He rolled down his window and stuck his head out with the spot light. "I think I saw something moving."  
  
While he flashed the light, Jonathan waited with bated breath.  
  
"There's something there Mr. Kent."  
  
It all appeared like a slow motion movie for Jonathan as he saw it. A shadow emerging in silhouette from the backdrop of the falling snow. First undistinguished, and then slowly the figure of a man walking, holding something or someone in his arms. It was only a few moments before Jonathan declared. "It Clark!"  
  
Sure enough, a tired weary Clark was stumbling his way towards the light carrying Lex Luthor in his arms.  
  
Jonathan tossed the truck into park and reached behind him to get a blanket.  
  
It was the fastest he had moved in years, but still it seemed a blur of forever to him as he jumped out of the truck and raced to his son. "Clark." Jonathan called out. Only a few hours had passed, but his emotions were reacting as if it had been an eternity. Thrashing though the snow, Jonathan made his way to his son while Whitney followed close behind.  
  
"Pa." Clark used his childhood name for his father.  
  
Jonathan threw his arms around his son. "Oh, thank you God. I was so scared we lost you."  
  
"Here, I'll take him." Whitney reached for Lex.  
  
"No, don't." Clark pulled back, his voice was frail and dry. "He's all banged up, and there no telling how bad. It's best not to move him any more than we have to."  
  
Jonathan threw the blanket over his son's shoulders. "Whitney, go open the door to the truck." He said. "We need to get Lex to a hospital as quickly as possible."  
  
"Sure." Whitney ran back.  
  
"Your mother and I were so scared. Pete had no idea where you were. How far did you walk?" Jonathan asked his son in private.  
  
"Not sure, but I think about ten miles." Clark said in a pain filled voice. His lips were quivering and his whole body shook "The cold and the accident seem to have taken allot out of me, Dad. I honestly don't know how much longer I would have made it."  
  
"You can relax son." Jonathan tried to help him carry some of the weight. "We'll have you home soon. You're Mom is going to have herself a merry little Christmas after all."  
  
  
  
The bright lights were a bit taxing on Clark's eyes at first, but after an hour of sitting in the small cubical in the hospital emergency room, he was happy to have the heat returning to his body and sinking back into his bones. He wore the blue gown they gave him and asked for a robe besides. Drinking the warm tea like drink, Clark could not help wonder what had happen to Lex.  
  
After a few more minutes, Jonathan came back in, pass the curtains that kept away prying eyes. "Well your mom seems to have calmed down since the last time I called. Lana said she was having her, Chloe and Pete running all around getting the house ready for your welcome home Christmas Eve dinner."  
  
"Lana's at the house?" His eyes lit up for a moment.  
  
"As well as Chloe and Pete." He reminded. "They didn't want to leave until they heard how you were doing."  
  
Clark could not help smiling, knowing that Lana was concern about him. Then he thought. "Mom, is not mad?"  
  
"I don't think she is all too happy with how this came about or with Lex right now, but she's thrilled to know you are all right and will be getting out of here soon." Jonathan said.  
  
"It's all my fault, Dad. Lex tried to have me wait for better weather, but I insisted that I had to be home today." Clark explained. "Please don't be upset with him. He's a little down right now."  
  
Just then they heard the curtain being drawn and the young male doctor entered the cubical. "Mister-s Kent. I'm sorry we took so long, but we wanted to run all the test to be sure you were okay before we let you go home."  
  
"And?" Clark coaxed.  
  
"Considering all you have been through today, Clark. You are remarkably healthy. Perhaps a little dehydrated when you first came in, but all your vitals seem to be fine now." The doctor read from the chart. "I see no reason for you not to go home. Get lots of rest and be very careful about getting your fluids for the next few days. Other than that, you are perfectly healthy."  
  
They were both relieved with the diagnosis. "Thank you Doctor." Jonathan shook his hand.  
  
"I'll have the nurse bring the papers for you to sign, and then you can leave."  
  
"One last thing, Doctor." Clark stopped him. "How is my friend Lex Luthor doing. He came in with me."  
  
"Mr. Luthor is doing better to my knowledge, but he is being treated by another Doctor a few cubicles down." He told them. "You may visit him on your way out if you wish."  
  
"Thank you." Clark said standing from the table.  
  
The doctor left and Clark reached for his cloths. "I have to see Lex, Dad."  
  
"I know, son." Jonathan made no effort to deny his son this wish.  
  
Clark was sliding his pants on under the robe when he looked at the concern face. "He's a good friend. I know it was a stupid request to fly all the way to Metropolis with a coming snow storm, but he still helped me and then tried to get me home in time. Putting his own life in danger to do it."  
  
"I know that as well, Clark. I trust you enough to let you chose your own friends." He grinned through his concern. "But just remember as your father, it is also my job not to be happy with all your choices."  
  
Clark laughed pulling on his tee shirt and then sweater.  
  
"Now there's something you won't ever get in the big city." Jonathan pointed to his dry cloths. "A hospital that dries your clothes while you wait."  
  
"Sure, Dad." Clark said pulling on his socks with a grin. "Who needs all the latest life saving medical advances when you can have dry sox."  
  
Jonathan pretended to bite his lower lip and shook his head at his son.  
  
Whitney was waiting in the hall outside Lex's cubical when Jonathan and Clark approached. "How's Lex?" Clark asked.  
  
"Don't know." Whitney replied. "The doctor is in with him right now, and they won't let me in."  
  
"Your friend is doing remarkably well." The doctor said coming out of the room. "He has two broken ribs which we wrapped and a slight concussion which was made worst by the exposure, but he seems to be recuperating well."  
  
"Will he have to stay in the hospital?"  
  
"The injuries are no longer life threatening, and although we recommend he stay, a man with Mr. Luthor's means is very free to go home on Christmas eve. I just ask that he not be left alone. He knows to get lots of rest and liquids. A good meal wouldn't do him any harm either." The doctor went on with the list. "The nurse will be in momentarily for him to sign his release papers."  
  
After the doctor left, Whitney said. "If it's okay with you, I'm going to go call my folks again and give them an update on my were about's."  
  
"Sure, Whitney." Jonathan said patting his shoulder. "We shouldn't be long."  
  
He left and then Jonathan looked at his son who was staring at him with big doe eyes.  
  
"What is that look for?"  
  
"How's your Christmas spirit, Dad?" He forced a grin  
  
"You have had that same look since the first year you were with us. You used it when you wanted something Clark." He recalled. "And I am afraid I already have an idea of what it is."  
  
"He's alone, Dad."  
  
"He has a house of servants, Clark."  
  
"Not on Christmas. He was suppose to be with his father in Metropolis who stood him up, so he gave them all next few days off. He's a Luthor not a Scrooge after all."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"She will be more than happy to do the neighborly thing."  
  
"For Lex?"  
  
"For a neighbor."  
  
Jonathan thought for a minute and rubbed his hands on the back of his head.  
  
"He can stay in my room."  
  
"He's a man, Clark. Not a puppy. We have a guest room."  
  
"So the answer is yes?" Clark was excited.  
  
Jonathan took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. "Let's leave it up to Lex." He released. "If he wants to stay with us, then I have no problem with it."  
  
"Thanks Dad." Clark hugged his father. "I'll go ask him."  
  
Clark's father sighed as he walked away. "A Luthor on the Kent farm. Well, Martha and I had a good marriage while it lasted. I just hope she doesn't hit me in the face. At least with my head in one piece, I still have a chance at a fairly good life."  
  
Lex was sitting up in the bed when Clark walked in. He was drinking the same tea like substance they had given him, only he also had a temporary IV attached to his left arm. Clark was happy that the same was not tried on him. He noticed how his skin had become immune to all penetration since his powers began emerging.  
  
"Kent." Lex smiled in his usual manner. He was genuinely always happy when he saw Clark. "I see they got your tune-up done."  
  
"Hey, us later models are always a little easier to work on." Clark joked. "But I hear they are even considering letting an old clunker like yourself out of the shop."  
  
"That's what they tell me." Lex agreed. "They just don't want me to be alone for a while."  
  
"And thus is my main purpose for being here." Clark swung his arms open and then tried to look formal. "The Kent family request the presence of one, Lex Luthor, to spend Christmas Eve at the Kent family farm for a duration of his own choosing, until he feels fit to return to his home."  
  
"Are we talking sleep over here, Kent?"  
  
"Well it's not like we have those footed pajamas and smores or anything like that, but yes." Clark Smiled. "A sleep over would be a healthy depiction."  
  
"Do your folks know that you are asking me over?"  
  
"Yes, and I know they will be glad to have you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, it's Christmas." Clark joked. "They have to be hospitable. It's the law."  
  
"I" He stuttered. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say yes, Lex."  
  
After a few seconds in thought. "Okay, Kent." Lex smiled, only this time the emotion was simply peace behind his eyes. "I'll do it. Lex Luthor will spend the night at the Kent's home."  
  
Clark was pleased with his accomplishments that day. He stood while the two joked for a few more minutes until the doctors and nurses came and he was released.  
  
  
  
The snow had finally stopped, and Martha waited by the window. It seemed forever since Jonathan called and said they were on their way home. The girls had set the table and were watching the food simmer.  
  
Then like a beacon in the night, they saw the headlights approaching from the property line, and slowly, the old truck made its way to the house. Martha could not contain herself and made her way out to meet them, tossing a coat over her shoulder. She approached Jonathan's door and he jumped out to hug his wife.  
  
"Oh Thank God, Jonathan." Martha released tears of joy. "I was so worried."  
  
"I told you I'd bring our boy home." He reassured to her ears.  
  
Clark was next to step out, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Clark. You're home."  
  
"It's nice to be home, Ma." He returned her embrace.  
  
Whitney and Lex got out from the other side of the truck. Martha gathered up all her resolve and walked over to them. "Thank you." She said to Whitney touching his arm as she passed.  
  
"Mrs. Kent." Lex said when she stopped before him.  
  
"Are you okay, Lex?" She asked with what he was almost sure was real concern.  
  
"Yes." He replied, still a little unsure.  
  
She came close and wrapped her arms around him for a moment. "That's a good thing." She said.  
  
Clark, Jonathan and Lex himself were surprised by her show of affection towards him.  
  
"Now." She took charge. "Let's go inside and have some dinner. Whitney your parents as well as Chloe's, Pete's and Lana's aunt have already been notified that you will be sharing in the Kent's annual Christmas Eve dinner, and no one has a problem with it."  
  
She took Lex and then Clark by the arm, and lead them into the house.  
  
  
  
They were greeted by warm welcomes from the others who waited inside. Pete smacked Clark on the arm and said. "Way to go hot shot. Only you would turn a mundane trip to the city into an adventure."  
  
"I'm glad your home safe." Lana gave him a short hug. Then Clark shook as he watched her go over and kiss Whitney on the lips.  
  
"I'm Glad you're okay too." Chloe added.  
  
"Thanks, Chloe." He smiled down at her with deep blue eyes that she wished she could become lost in.  
  
"Welcome home, Lex." Lana said shaking his hand.  
  
"I hate to spoil the reunion." Martha called out as they had all gathered at the door. "But I believe we have a glazed ham and all that goes with him, ready to eat."  
  
"Martha is right, kids." Jonathan took his coat off. "It's getting late, and we had better get this show on the road."  
  
With that said, he gathered all guys towards the dinning room with Lana and Chloe staying back to help bring out the food with Martha.  
  
"Well, that was kinda sexist." Chloe remark after the men had left the room.  
  
"It's Christmas Chloe, let it go." Lana said and picked up a few bowls.  
  
The next half hour or so was spent around the dinning room table enjoying light conversation and banter among all those present. Martha and Jonathan controlled the bustle from each of the far ends of the table. Lex had been given a seat next to Clark who was between him and a happy Chloe. While much to his dismay, Lana sat next to Whitney on the other side, with Pete to her left. Before they began, Jonathan silence the group and spoke up.  
  
"I think we all have allot to be thankful for here tonight." He told them. "No one perhaps more so than Martha and I. We not only have our son, home safe and sound, we also are happy to share in this celebration with him and all of his friends. And for that, I thank the good Lord above." He took a deep breath. "So Lex, would you like to say grace?"  
  
Lex looked up surprised. "I ahh, I don't know what to say. I have never said grace before a meal."  
  
"Dad," Clark spoke up softly. "If Lex doesn't mind, I'd like to do it."  
  
Lex looked over at him confused for a second. "Please." He said.  
  
They all joined hands, and bowed their heads. Lex, not completely sure and unease by the whole idea followed suite and lowered his head as well.  
  
"Heavenly Father." Clark began. "We thank you that we could all be here in your presence again tonight with all these good friends and family. I especially thank you for watching over myself and Lex, as well as Dad and Whitney when they came looking for us. I am grateful that you would take time to answer my prayer while I was out there. Thank you for having not only my old friends, but my new friend Lex, at this diner table tonight. Thank you again and bless everyone here, their families and this food. In Jesus name we pray."  
  
"Amen." They all chimed.  
  
After dinner Chloe was able to pull Clark over to the Christmas tree. She reached down and picked up a small package and handed it to him.  
  
"Here, Clark. I was going to take it home and bring it back in the morning, but now that we are all here, I thought you might want to open it now." Her face lit up with a big smile.  
  
Clark eagerly ripped into the gift. "Wow." He exclaimed. "This is that CD I've been looking all over for. No one in Smallville carried it."  
  
"I know." Chloe giggled at her accomplishment. "It took me three weeks, but I hunted it down on the net at one of those trendy hard to find shops in the city, and had it sent to my house."  
  
"Thanks." He gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Oh." He too reached under the tree and handed her a gift. "Here's your gift."  
  
"Oh, okay." She blushed while opening it. Her face became a bit drawn as she saw what it was.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Well, it's a video game." She forced a smile.  
  
"Not just any video, but Slasher 680." He remarked with joy.  
  
"Didn't you give Pete the same thing?"  
  
"Sure, I couldn't have my two best friends getting jealous of each other."  
  
"I guess not." She held up the game. "Thanks, Clark."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Clark saw Lana walking down the hall alone for the first time that night. "I'll be right back." Clark said not even looking at Chloe, who was seriously fighting off tears.  
  
He grabbed the small box from his back pack that was on the sofa and rushed over to her.  
  
"Hi Lana." He said as she looked up.  
  
"Clark." She gave him her famous big smile that he always ate up. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just fine." He struggled to hide his nerves, and the box behind his back. "You got a minute?"  
  
"Sure." She followed him back into the corner of the living room.  
  
Chloe watched silently from the other side of the room.  
  
"Here." He handed her the box, not quite knowing what to say. "I saw this and thought it would look perfect on you."  
  
Lana's eyes turned sad as she looked at him. "This is why you went to Metropolis, isn't it?"  
  
He turned his own eyes downwards. "I wanted to get you something special." He tried his best to make the whole thing seem unimportant.  
  
"That's so sweet, Clark." She brushed his face with her hand. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you would go through so much trouble, but to think that you almost died for it. I don't..."  
  
"You have to." He jumped in, and returned her gaze again. "Please don't think of what happen. I mean no one was really hurt in this. This gift means allot, and it would mean even more if you would except it." He held it out again.  
  
She took it gently and admired the box.  
  
"Please open it." He said softly.  
  
She looked up at him and then the box. Slowly lifting off the cover, she saw the heart shape gold locket with the small diamond inlay in the upper right corner.  
  
"Oh Clark." She cooed. "It beautiful."  
  
"Do you like it?" He smiled at his achievement.  
  
"I love it." She told him. "But wouldn't you be better giving this to someone else?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"I don't know. Your mother, or Chloe." Lana saw her hurt look across the room even as she tried to stay in the shadows.  
  
"Chloe?" Clark almost laughed. "She would only use it as a sling shot or something."  
  
Lana did not want to tell him, but she saw Chloe rush silently out of the room.  
  
"Clark, that's not funny." She said. "I'm sure she would love it."  
  
"Sure, what ever." He brushed off the notion. "But I want to know if you love it."  
  
"What girl wouldn't." She looked at it again. "There's just one small problem."  
  
"Hey, Lana." Whitney walked up behind her. "Are you showing Clark the gift I bought you?"  
  
Clark was surprised by his statement. "What do you mean, 'your gift'?"  
  
"No actually." Lana said hoping not to start something. "I was just trying to explain to Clark that as lovely as this gift is," She searched for the words then decided instead to pull the chain that was wrapped around her neck. "Well." She sighed as an identical locket came out from under her sweater.  
  
"You already have one?" Clark spoke the words softly with defeat in his voice.  
  
"Yeah," Whitney held it out. "I bought it for her for Christmas. I found it on the web a few days ago."  
  
"I'm sorry Clark." She said.  
  
"Hey Clark, looks like you and I know what Lana likes." Whitney laughed. "I have an idea, Lana. I saw a great bracelet that would go just perfect with the locket. If we turn Clark's in and got the money, I'm sure it would more than pay for it. We might even get a free dinner out of it."  
  
"Well, I think I should just give it back to Clark, so he can get his money back." Lana told them. "I can't except two of the same locket, no matter how nice."  
  
"No Lana." He hoped she was not aware of how hard he was trying to swallow his pride. "The necklace belongs to you now. Whitney has a good idea. Use it to get the bracelet. I just want you to be happy."  
  
"Thank you, Clark." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "It's a lovely gift."  
  
"Yes, thanks Kent." Whitney added.  
  
"I need to get back to the kitchen." Lana said. "I promised to help dry the dishes."  
  
Clark smiled and began to walk away when Whitney stopped him after Lana had left. "A word of advice Kent," His voice was stern. "A guy doesn't give another guys girlfriend a expensive locket like that unless he's looking for more."  
  
Clark turned to face him with a determined look in his eyes. "What's wrong, Whitney? Afraid of a little competition?" He asked. "Maybe you're just starting to realizing that Lana may not be such a sure thing."  
  
Clark flashed a fake smile at him and walked away. Whitney stiffened his jaw as he watched him go. "This place is whacked." He whispered before turning around and coming face to face with Lex.  
  
"Whitney Fordman." Lex greeted. "Smallville's answer to nuclear fusion."  
  
"Sorry, Lex." Whitney tried to excuse himself. "I have somewhere else to be."  
  
"Just one minute." Lex put his hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't help over hear your advice to Clark just now."  
  
Whitney tried to look strong as Lex held his attention.  
  
"Have you ever notice how when someone takes Clark on, they don't seem to be around Smallville much longer after that?" He asked him.  
  
"What your point, Luthor?" Whitney stood firm. "Are you comparing me to one of Clark's wacky friends?"  
  
"Friend would not be the right word here, Whit." Lex stared up into his eyes. "All I am offering here is a word for you like you did for Clark. People disappear around Smallville all the time, but Clark Kent stays." He shrugged his shoulders for effect.  
  
Lex took a drink of his eggnog. "I would hate for you to just disappear like that. You may have a promising future in the majors if you keep your nose clean."  
  
"Are you threatening me, Lex?"  
  
Lex tilted his head in agreement. "Just lay off Clark for a while."  
  
"So what is it with you and the golden boy?" Whitney tried to be firm. "Why does he merit such admiration from a man like you?"  
  
Lex laughed under his breath. "I've been dealing with people like you all my life for as long as I can remember, Fordman." Lex perched his lips. "Just think of it as a little bald boy getting his revenge on the school bully. I guess I never learn to out grow my desire to crush oppression."  
  
Whitney swallowed hard.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Whitney." Lex patted him on the shoulder with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Everyone in the living room." Jonathan called out as he entered. "It's time for one last Kent Christmas tradition before you all head out."  
  
"If this has anything to do with mistletoe or sitting on a jolly fat guy's lap, I'm out of here." Lex said taking a seat on the arm of the sofa next to the tree where Clark stood to listen to his father.  
  
"You'll like this." Clark told him. "It's his annual reading of the Christmas story."  
  
"You mean with jolly old Saint Nick and the reindeer games and all?"  
  
"Not that story." Clark Laughed. "The real one."  
  
"I love this part of the tradition." Pete said as he came in and took a seat next to Martha on the sofa.  
  
Whitney sat on the arm of the large chair where Lana perched herself, while Chloe found a place against the wall on the opposite side of the tree where she could watch Clark, but be only slightly visible to the rest of the room.  
  
"That's not a bible in his hand.?" Lex asked him.  
  
"I told you he was going to read the Christmas story. The real one."  
  
"Oh joy." Lex commented. "No rum in the nog, and now a bible study. You Kents really know how to paint the town red."  
  
"Shush." Clark said.  
  
Jonathan placed a pair of reading glasses on his nose and opened the book to a predetermine page. "I will be jumping between the book of Luke and Mark to get a complete picture. Since this is the day we chose to celebrate Jesus's birthday, I thought it would be fitting to tell the story of his birth." He explained taking the empty seat facing all of them. "I'll start with Luke one: twenty six through thirty five."  
  
He cleared his throat and then began. "And in the sixth month the angel Gabriel was sent from God unto a city of Galilee, named Nazareth, To a virgin espoused to a man whose name was Joseph, of the house of David; and the virgin's name was Mary. And the angel came in unto her, and said, Hail, thou that art highly favored, the Lord is with thee: blessed art thou among women. And when she saw him, she was troubled at his saying, and cast in her mind what manner of salutation this should be. And the angel said unto her, Fear not, Mary: for thou hast found favor with God. And, behold, thou shalt conceive in thy womb, and bring forth a son, and shalt call his name JESUS. He shall be great, and shall be called the Son of the Highest: and the Lord God shall give unto him the throne of his father David: And he shall reign over the house of Jacob for ever; and of his kingdom there shall be no end. Then said Mary unto the angel, How shall this be, seeing I know not a man? And the angel answered and said unto her, The Holy Ghost shall come upon thee, and the power of the Highest shall overshadow thee: therefore also that holy thing which shall be born of thee shall be called the Son of God."  
  
By that point he had the attention of the whole room. Even Lex found himself interested in the story. Jonathan flipped over to the Gospel of Matthew and read from Chapter one verses eighteen to twenty-five. "Now the birth of Jesus Christ was on this wise: When as his mother Mary was espoused to Joseph, before they came together, she was found with child of the Holy Ghost. Then Joseph her husband, being a just man, and not willing to make her a public example, was minded to put her away privily. But while he thought on these things, behold, the angel of the Lord appeared unto him in a dream, saying, Joseph, thou son of David, fear not to take unto thee Mary thy wife: for that which is conceived in her is of the Holy Ghost. And she shall bring forth a son, and thou shalt call his name JESUS: for he shall save his people from their sins. Now all this was done, that it might be fulfilled which was spoken of the Lord by the prophet, saying, Behold, a virgin shall be with child, and shall bring forth a son, and they shall call his name Emmanuel, which being interpreted is, God with us. Then Joseph being raised from sleep did as the angel of the Lord had bidden him, and took unto him his wife: And knew her not till she had brought forth her firstborn son: and he called his name JESUS."  
  
Clark looked over to Lex who seemed riveted by the story. Lana smiled and took Whitney's hand which Clark pretended he did not see.  
  
Chloe found herself imagining what life must have been like for Joseph and Mary at that time. She found this a diversion from her own feelings at that moment.  
  
Jonathan looked up to make sure he had a captive audience and then continued. Going back to the book of Luke and started on chapter two with verses one through sixteen. "And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus, that all the world should be taxed. (And this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria.) And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David:) To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child. And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn. And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men. And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us. And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger."  
  
Martha enjoyed listening as he went back to the book of Matthew. Chapter two, one through eleven. "Now when Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judaea in the days of Herod the king, behold, there came wise men from the east to Jerusalem, Saying, Where is he that is born King of the Jews? for we have seen his star in the east, and are come to worship him When Herod the king had heard these things, he was troubled, and all Jerusalem with him. And when he had gathered all the chief priests and scribes of the people together, he demanded of them where Christ should be born. And they said unto him, In Bethlehem of Judaea: for thus it is written by the prophet, And thou Bethlehem, in the land of Juda, art not the least among the princes of Juda: for out of thee shall come a Governor, that shall rule my people Israel. Then Herod, when he had privily called the wise men, inquired of them diligently what time the star appeared. And he sent them to Bethlehem, and said, Go and search diligently for the young child; and when ye have found him, bring me word again, that I may come and worship him also. When they had heard the king, they departed; and, lo, the star, which they saw in the east, went before them, till it came and stood over where the young child was. When they saw the star, they rejoiced with exceeding great joy. And when they were come into the house, they saw the young child with Mary his mother, and fell down, and worshipped him: and when they had opened their treasures, they presented unto him gifts; gold, and frankincense, and myrrh."  
  
He closed the bible and took his glasses off. "And that ladies and gentlemen is how the God in heaven chose to leave his thrown, come down to Earth, and wrap himself in human flesh to walk among us for some thirty three years."  
  
"But if he is God, then why would he come down here?" Lex was surprise that even he would ask a question.  
  
"There is a whole plan of salvation that was set up by him for us to follow, and he came to fore fill the telling of his birth, but John 1:29 perhaps described the reason best. 'Behold the lamb of God, which takes away the sins of the world.' He came to offer himself up at the final sacrifice so we would all be able to get into heaven if we followed his plan for salvation best described in the book of The Acts chapter two and verse thirty eight. Among others"  
  
"Wow." Lana commented. "I guess that story really brings the whole meaning of Christmas right down to the point."  
  
"How do you mean, Lana?" Pete asked.  
  
"Well think about it." She explained. "Our main concerns around Christmas are what to get and what we want for a gift, and God set the example and presented himself. Thus he gave the world the perfect Christmas gift."  
  
"That's very perceptive, Lana." Martha patted her lap. "And rather poetic if I do say so myself."  
  
It was then that Whitney looked at his watch. "Oh man. Will you look at the time?' He said. "Your aunt will flip if I don't have you home in the next fifteen minutes."  
  
"Oh, I guess you're right." She looked at his time.  
  
"Could we get a ride home with you." Pete asked. "It's too late to walk in this cold and I hate to ask my Dad or Mr. Kent to leave his warm house again."  
  
"Sure." Lana answered for him. "I'll call Nell and let her know we will be dropping you and Chloe off first."  
  
"Thanks." Pete jumped. "I'll get our stuff."  
  
At that point they all started standing.  
  
"Well thank you all for coming." Martha said. "This has been a very special Christmas for all of us."  
  
"Thank you for having us." Chloe said putting her coat on.  
  
"You are welcome here when ever you like." Martha hugged her. "Let's go get your cookies to bring home for your family."  
  
"Sure." Chloe followed her into the kitchen. "Make sure you keep enough for your self."  
  
"Oh, don't you worry there." Martha replied. "We will have plenty."  
  
Pete came back into the room all dressed for the weather. "Thanks again for the game Clark, I'll stop by in the next couple of days after my family has it's fill of the fa la la thing, and we can burn a hole in the DVD."  
  
"I'll look forward to it." Clark laughed.  
  
"So long Lex." He waved his way out the door.  
  
Chloe came up next. "Well, thanks for the gift Clark." She said. "I hope you enjoy your CD."  
  
"I know I will." He hugged her. "I'll make up for the crappy gift." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled when she pulled away. "Oh, have no worries about that Kent. You will."  
  
After Chloe left, Lana came back into the room with her jacket. "Okay, Nell gave us another fifteen minutes. We have to leave now!" She called back into the kitchen.  
  
Whitney came back in with one of Chloe's cookies, he had half eating. "Have you guys tried these Toll House cookies. They're great."  
  
"Toll House?" Jonathan said and looked up from his chair where he was reading to himself. "We don't have any chocolate chips."  
  
Whitney stopped chewing just then. Lana patted his jacket "It's all right, Mr. Kent." She said with a giggle. "I'll explain it to him on the way to the truck."  
  
"Explain what?" Whitney asked rolling the remains of the cookie around in his mouth.  
  
"Nothing Whitney." She told him. "Just swallow, and we'll deal with it." She patted his chest again.  
  
"Oh god." He moaned.  
  
Lana walked up to Clark. "Thank you for the locket, Clark." She kissed his cheek again. "It was real sweet."  
  
They made their way to the open door, and Whitney pulled the necklace out of his pocket. "Yeah, thanks for the Locket, Kent." He smirked on his way out.  
  
Clark's heart sank again, but he stood firm in his belief that someday he would have Lana's affections.  
  
"Nice party, Kent." Lex patted him on the back. "Are you sure you aren't going to spring those footed pajamas on me now?"  
  
Jonathan stood up from his seat. "I guess I better get the spare room ready for our guest, while your mother finishes up with the dishes."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." Clark said. "I think we are both ready to turn in. We'll be right up."  
  
Jonathan pointed at Lex. "Get some rest, Lex."  
  
"Well, that was a 'get better and get out'. If I ever heard one." Lex said after he had walked away.  
  
"Give him some time." Clark turned to his weary friend. "Are you okay. Do you need help to get up the stairs?"  
  
"I'm fine, Clark." Lex showed a frail smile. "I just need to check my messages and maybe give my father a ring before I turn in."  
  
"Sure." Clark agreed. "There's a phone in the spare room. You can have some privacy there."  
  
"Thanks." He made his way pass him.  
  
Passing through the kitchen, Lex stopped at the counter where Martha was washing some dishes on the other side. "I want to thank you for having me over, Mrs. Kent, and for letting me share in your family's Christmas."  
  
Martha walked around the counter wiping her hands on a dish cloth. "I am happy you could make it too." She smiled for what Lex thought might be for real. "I just wish it were under better circumstances."  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "Good night, Mrs. Kent."  
  
"Good night, Lex." She said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Lex almost lost himself in the memory of a mother's kisses, and it occurred to him at that moment how much he really missed her. He smiled sweetly with a nod and made his way up the stairs.  
  
  
  
It took Lex a few careful minutes to put on the extra pajamas that were left out on his bed, over his bandaged ribs. With that accomplished after brushing his teeth and washing his face, he set out to make his phone calls with his phone card.  
  
He was hanging up the receiver when Clark walked in carrying a blanket over one arm, and his new lap top with the other. He thought he saw Lex wipe a hand across his face. "My mom thought you might need another blanket if you get cold." Clark said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Clark dropped the blanket on the bed and looked down at Lex socking feet. "See," he smiled. "No feet on them."  
  
Lex looked up with a grin.  
  
"So, how did your computer fair in the wreck?"  
  
"Surprisingly well." Clark held it up. "I haven't been able to tell if there was any damage. I did want to thank you again for it. I love all the software and games you loaded in already."  
  
"Well, what good is a toy if there's nothing to play with."  
  
"Thanks again, Lex."  
  
Lex finished buttoning his top over the bandages.  
  
"Are you hurting?" Clark asked.  
  
"I just took another pill the doctor gave me." He said. "I should be fine in a few minutes."  
  
Clark took a seat on the bed next to him. "So, was that your Dad on the phone?"  
  
"In a way." Lex voice was drawn and weaker than at the party. "It seems he has heard about the wreck, and left a message to say he's happy I wasn't hurt too badly."  
  
"A message?" Clark was taken back by this.  
  
"Yeah, my old man. He's the greatest. Some fathers would have their assistants leave a message on their son's voice mail after he has been through a life threatening car crash, but not my Dad." He said with great sarcasm. "He leaves the message himself."  
  
Clark saw the hurt in Lex's eyes as he fell silent.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lex."  
  
"Don't be." Lex smiled up at him through his pain. "I get a great consolation prize. He told me to pick what ever I wanted out of the Luthor Corps Industrial Gifts catalog as an extra Christmas gift added to the one waiting under his tree at home which I am sure he also has no idea what it is. But thankfully, Mrs. Butterfold, his assistant knows my taste very well."  
  
He stood up and walked to the window and looked out. "A light snow has started again." He said. "I guess Christmas wasn't white enough for Smallville."  
  
Clark stood up behind him. "I always like looking at the snow fall on the barn and the fields. It's so peaceful."  
  
"My mom use to hold me in her arms until I fell asleep watching the snow." Lex told him. "I thought it was just nice quality time with her, but I found out later, that she would sit by that window for hours after I would go to bed, just waiting for my Dad to come home."  
  
"I'm sure your Dad loves you, Lex."  
  
"Well that's what his annual voice mail on my birthday says." He responded. "My father thought I was a freak after I lost my hair, and then after she died, he just thought of me as a reminded to a bad memory."  
  
Clark wanted to hold him or hug him, but he knew that Lex was not the touchy feel-ly type, but he knew he had to do something. "I'll be right back.." He said and left the room.  
  
Lex made his way to the arm chair and sat slouching. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the pain. After it had passed, he looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes. "Merry Christmas, Mom." He said in his lowest voice.  
  
Clark came back into the room holding his now infamous back pack.  
  
"I'm in no mood to hit the trails, Kent." Lex said with a weary smile. "Try me in the morning."  
  
Clark gave him a quick tilted smiled as if to say "Cute." He walked over and sat on the ornament next to him, still holding the back pack.  
  
"I have to tell you something, Lex." He hesitated. "You see, I wasn't completely honest with you earlier today."  
  
"You mean you lied?" Lex was not going to make this easy. "Don't they take away your good conduct badge in the boys scouts for something like that."  
  
"Lex." He sighed. "Please. Yes I lied to you when you gave me the computer and I said I didn't have a gift for you. The truth is I have a gift, and I had it with me the whole time. But the computer was such a great gift, that I was embarrassed to give you the one I made."  
  
Lex's face became very serious. "You made me a gift?"  
  
"Yes." Clark lowered his head. "It's not the best thing I ever did, and it's not nearly worth what you gave me."  
  
Lex sat up straight with a little groan of pain. "So where is it?" He asked.  
  
Clark opened the back pack and slowly pulled a wrapped football size and odd shaped object out of the bag. It was wrapped in about a roll of white tissue paper as one big jumble. He picked it up and handed it to Lex.  
  
"You made this?" Lex asked again, taking the gift.  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"No one has ever made me a gift before." Lex remarked with awe. "I mean not since the scarf sets my Mom made."  
  
He slowly unwrapped the hard object and saw that it was a crude imitation of the antiqued wooden Trojan Horse he destroyed on Thanks Giving.  
  
"My mom did the finale details with the paints." Clark said when Lex held it up to admire it.  
  
"This is..." He had no words.  
  
"It's crude. I know, but I have never done much carving before, and I only practiced a few times before I started this." Clark explained.  
  
"When did you start it?"  
  
"Just after Thanks Giving and I finished about two days ago, so Mom would have time."  
  
"You spent all that time working on this?" Lex was truly amazed.  
  
"I told you it wasn't very good." Clark felt defensive.  
  
Lex put the horse on his lap and looked at his friend. "Why the horse?"  
  
Clark hung his head as he explained. "Well, after I saw you destroy the other one, I realized how much it hurt you to look at the play set So I came up with a idea. Since you were not willing to put the castle set away, I thought I might be able to give you a new focal point to the table. One that wouldn't hurt you like the memories of your father." He looked up again. "So I had this stupid idea. I went and found a piece of drift wood at the sight where we came up out of the water, when we first met, after driving off the bridge." He paused for a moment. "I guess I thought if I made you a new one to look at, from the drift wood at the place where we started our friendship, you might not see a 'war machine toy' from your father, but you might see your friend. Me, someone who doesn't want to see you hurting all the time Lex. And perhaps it would be a symbol of hope and promise for your life here in Smallville."  
  
"Some thing or some one who towers over the pain." Lex added.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Clark turned his head away again.  
  
Lex ran his hand over the horse again. "This is a great gift, Clark." He said much to Clark's surprise. "I mean to think of all the time and effort you put into it. Not to mention the thought."  
  
Clark looked up. "Are you saying you like it?" He asked. "I mean it's warped and off center. The wood is all knotted and my cuts are too deep in allot of places."  
  
"Yeah." Lex smiled. "It's all of that and worst, but it's also.... I don't know." He searched for the words, then it came to him. "It's perfect."  
  
Clark was speechless for a moment.  
  
"Know how I picked your gift, Clark?" Lex explained. "I was walking through the plant one afternoon, and saw one of the employees thumbing a holiday catalog in the break room and it hit me that Christmas was coming. I had no idea what to get my dad, but I knew I wanted to do something nice for you. So I went back to my office and saw my computer on the desk, and thought, 'What teenage boy wouldn't want a new top of the line computer.' so I buzzed my assistant and told her to get the best one. That was it, Clark. Five minutes from conception to completion."  
  
Clark sat silently for a second and then decided to he should say something. "Well," He paused. "I do like the lap top."  
  
Lex held up the horse. "And I like the horse. Thanks, Clark."  
  
Clark stood up, took his computer from the bed and walked to the door. "Well, it's been a long hard day and Mom will have me up early for chores and gifts in the morning. We should get some rest."  
  
"What's Christmas morning like at the old homestead?"  
  
"About the same as tonight." Clark explained. "Just be sure to bring your appetite to the breakfast table. My Mom's pancakes are killers. After you gorge on them, you'll wish someone would just kill you. They are that good."  
  
"Well okay." Lex carefully rolled onto the bed. "If it's any thing like tonight's meal, I believe you."  
  
"Good night, Lex."  
  
"Good night, Clark." Lex replied. He then picked up the horse and held it up just before Clark closed the door. "Oh, and Clark." He said with a big grin. "This really is, the perfect Christmas gift."  
  
THE END 


End file.
